KinderLOM
by Amelia Mills
Summary: What I think it would be like if everyone from life on mars went to kindergarten together. soooo... not exactly cannon. I don't own any of this  obviously  :


_**Thinking of making this into a fic series, let me know what you think. :)**_

Phyliss sighed as she watched the playground, there was a new boy in her kindergarten class, Sam, he was a little odd but that was to be expected, a boy needs a father figure. He was on his own in the sand pit absent mindedly tracing in the sand with his finger. She saw another boy walk up to him.

A young boy sighed as he drew pictures in the sand, no-one liked him, he was sure of it, even his own dad had left him.

Another boy came up to him "can I sit here?" the boy asked, the young boy smiled and said "yeah". "I'm Chris" the other boy says as he fills up his bucket with sand, "what's your name?" he asked.

"Sam," the young boy said, quietly as he made squiggles in the sand.

Chris turns the bucket upside down and tries to make a castle, it crumbles. "This is stupid, I'm so dumb" Chris says as he throws his pail down.

"It's alright, I can show you" Sam says. Together they make a sand castle.

Chris grabs the bucket and goes to get some water for a moat while sam puts detail on the castle, drawing windows and putting a leaf on top for a flag.

He had just finished making the door, when another boy came over, he was slightly older and MUCH bigger. "Sand castles are for girls, so you're a girl" he declared.

Chris came back with the water "hey Ray" he said cheerily.

Ray frowned "I've been looking for you everywhere, why are you playing with him, stupid?" he said.

"I'm not stupid, my mum says I'm smart" Chris said quietly.

"Well you're gonna play with ME now" Ray said jealusly, "but Sam was showing me how to make sand castles" Chris whined "you can make one too", Ray grabbed Chris by the arm, "sand castles are for girls and poofs, you're MY friend, come on" He said, he went to walk off, dragging Chris behind him, when Sam spoke up "that's a mean word" he said, "what? Friend?" Ray asked, confused.

"No, the P-word, it's mean, you can't say stuff like that, my dad says so" Sam proclaimed, triumphantly.

Ray shook his head "liar, you don't have a dad" he said.

Tears welled up in Sams eye's "yes I do, he's coming back, Mum said" he said, voice wavering as he tried to conceal a sob.

"You're a mummy's boy and a weirdo and a friend stealer" Ray said meanly and kicked down Chris and Sam's sand castle.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, they turned around to see a young girl scramble towards the sand pit "that's not very nice, leave him alone" she said.

"Why would I listen to you Annie? My dad recken's girls are dumb and so do I" Ray said, crossing his arms.

Annie put her hands on her hips and took a step torwards him, "girls are smarter than boys, Ms. Dobbs is a girl and she's our teacher" She said.

"Kindy isn't real school, why don't you and Sam go and play with your dolls?" he shouted, Sam and Annie looked confused.

"Because you're both girls" Ray explained.

Sam pushed Ray and Chris ran between them "don't bash him up" he pleaded.

Ray Scowled at Sam. "Let's go Chris" Ray said and went to storm off.

"Oi" an older boy said as he stomped over, he was taller than Ray.

"What's going on?" he demanded, the other children lowered their heads.

"Nothin'..." Sam mumbled, "right, didn't think so, I don't want trouble in MY playground" the older boy said, as he marched over to Sam, "I'm Gene, who are you?" the boy asked, "Sam, I'm new" Sam said looking Gene in the eye, the boys stared at each other for a while, when Chris spoke up "d'ya wanna play Gene?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, what'll we play?" Gene asked.

"I'm not playing with HIM" Ray said, pointing at Sam, "Oh yes you will" Gene said threateningly.

"I wanna play too" Annie said, "but you're a girl" Gene pointed out, "So? She can still play!" Sam argued.

"Fine, what will we play?" Gene asked again.

"I wanna play tiggy" Chris proclaimed

"Nah, that's for girls Chris, I wanna play football" Ray said

"Can't we play cops and robbers?" Annie asked.

"We have to work out what we're playing" Sam pointed out.

"Fine" Gene sighed "eeny, meeny, minney..." "That won't work" Sam cut in.

"Why not?" Gene asked, frustrated.

"We have to decide which one will be better" Sam explained as he drew a chart in the sand.

"What?" Gene asked.

"Okay, so, who want's to play football?" Sam asked, only ray put his hand up.

"Okay, so only one of us want to play that, so thats a con" Sam said, making a mark on the chart "what's a pro?".

Everyone just stared at him, "what's a good thing about football?" he explained.

**10 minutes later**

"I still don't know why we're playing tiggy, it's boring!" Ray exclaimed "we could've at least played cops and robbers".

Sam sighed, "you know the problem with that, no one want's to be a robber" he said.

"Fine, you're it though" Ray said and they all ran from Sam.

They had been playing for about 5 minutes when Gene tagged Sam, "hey, that's cheating, no tag backs" Sam said crossly, "that's against the rules".

"I make the rules Sammy" Gene said.

"No you don't..." Sam stared but they had already ran off, "tag me Sam" he heard a voice say, he turned around and saw a blonde girl in a red dress.

Sam ran after the others as fast as he could, he didn't like the look of the girl or her clown. "Wait up guys!" he called.

_**Don't forget to review! :). It's unbeta'd so any constructive critisism is welcome. ps. thanks marinawings, sorry about the horrid spelling and grammer. I suck at that stuff, I usually use microsoft word to fix it but it's not been working lately. I'm compleatly doomed without it. :)  
**_


End file.
